


don’t you know (you’re toxic)

by violet_luzon



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Nudes, Sexting, please someone draw allen's sexy nudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_luzon/pseuds/violet_luzon
Summary: Tyki’s lover is a little bitch.





	don’t you know (you’re toxic)

**Author's Note:**

> Rofl this is legit just a crackfic...just for fun. But read it with Britney Spears's "toxic" :DD it's fun!

It wasn’t an ideal day. Many factors contributed to its intolerability: stifling weather, day of work, crowded places and delayed trains. Tyki wasn’t a man to care about trivialities, and little incidents he came across were part of a natural course, and the key to transform a “bad” day in a positive one was to laugh about things with sarcasm and wittiness, turning an annoyance into an amusing, unfortunate memory. But that day wasn’t _his_ day. Not that he’d concentrate at work; it was about charming his customers with his sensual smiles and deep voice, not knowing a fuck about math but still managing business and companies with low effort. It wasn’t about him being _prodigious_, rather the fact that his family - and “the Earl”, the oldest member - were weirdly interested in placing him in opulent affairs. But Tyki took what he wanted, had no sense of money, didn’t care about changing the world; he did what he had to do if that meant being able to take many naps and spoil his beloved with useless gifts and too much food.  
  
But that day wasn’t a day where he could maintain his composure, where he could be patient, where he could _laugh_ about how ridiculous life was. It was his fault, in some way. Because he sat at his desk and, instead of focusing on the stupid paperwork Sheryl forced him to write off, he checked his equally stupid mobile phone _only_ to realise that his bitch had sent yet _another_ photo. And it wasn’t a normal photo, not a picture of his smile, not a picture of his food, not of his big dog. It was Allen on all fours, a purposeless thong nothing but a thin strand between his thick, firm ass cheeks, meant to cover _something_ but it didn’t cover _anything_ and Tyki could see his pink asshole. Because the slut was spreading himself open with his hand for Tyki to see, and it was beyond Tyki’s imagination _how_ he managed to take a picture in that position.  
  
Blood had rushed to Tyki’s lower abdomen and his cock was hard in less than a minute. His dress pants were tight and _painful_, and he had the luck to have an impressive size which wouldn’t allow him to walk unnoticed if he ever dared get up from his seat.  
  
The bitch had the guts to write _ahaha, don’t jerk off in the restrooms, dork. save up for tonight so i’m gonna swallow it all up_.  
  
Tyki pictured it in his head. Allen’s smug grin, his delicate fingers inside himself, two, three, four, imitating the thickness of Tyki’s cock. He wished he could slap his face. Spank his ass. _Strangle_ him after he licked up his cock from root to tip. But his day wasn’t over and he had _restraint_, nevertheless too much curiosity that induced him to keep watching what Allen sent.  
  
It took all of Tyki’s natural desire to prevaricate not to shove his hand into his underwear and pump himself in his office. He _wanted_ his dick to ache and his limbs to be pools of heat before he was granted the chance to relieve it inside Allen’s holes.  
  
He took it as a challenge. No matter how many nudes Allen sent. However...  
  
A new one came and this time it was a snapshot of Allen’s lips, tongue stretched out. He was wearing the black, lacy trimmed choker Tyki bought him, beautifully operated and perfectly tight, just how Allen had wanted it. Perfect for Tyki to hook his fingers around it and choke Allen until he sobbed, whined, cried.  
  
Next was a short video. Allen swirled his dirty little tongue across his favourite toy — a vibrator, pink and long, before taking it in his mouth all the way down his throat.  
  
As if that wasn’t enough, he annexed a text that made Tyki’s blood seethe in rage, and his cock throb with desire.  
  
_send me a pic of your dick._  
  
Okay, Tyki could totally forget that he had work to do. He _knew_ that his colleagues could enter his office at any point but that wasn’t the reason why he denied that pleasure to his boy.  
  
_first you learn how to say please, boy. then i’ll show you what you want._  
  
He grinned.  
  
_oh, is that so?? then i guess i’m going to suck link’s dick instead..._  
  
And his grin turned wider, even if a sparkle of jealousy travelled all the day down his abdomen to settle low and seductive alongside his arousal.  
  
_you’d crawl back to me once you see that no one can fuck you like i do_  
  
It was a certainty.  
  
_well i guess you’re so full of yourself for someone who’s still at work and hasn’t fucked me yet_  
  
A laugh, abrupt and short, mostly a snort, slipped past Tyki’s lips. The boy demanded too much but Tyki was too humorous not to be entertained by the “requests”.  
  
_i can’t be in two places at the same time, boy. but you’ll carry on with this attitude and i’ll make sure i’ll fuck your little ass so hard you’re not gonna be able to stand up tomorrow morning._  
  
Wow, that was...violent, once he reread it. Nothing Allen couldn’t handle. In fact, there was no doubt that Allen was masturbating to Tyki’s words. Tyki looked around, checked no one entered, pulled his trousers down his thighs with his boxers and took a picture of his hard dick.  
  
_<333_  
  
Tyki sighed, wondering what he’d gotten himself into. He sent the pic, grinning to himself.  
  
_it’s crazy that the only times i get a heart emoji from you is when we’re sexting._  
  
_ don’t get bitter, mikk. you know i love you sometimes._  
  
And it was utterly crazy how his smirk shifted into a fond smile when he read that, how he _felt_ his features soften. Because there was no denying that he was in love with Allen, and every single sweet word from him was a blessing and a privilege. It wouldn’t do him any good and Sheryl was going to complain that he spaced out too much, that the white-haired slut took too much time away from him. Tyki couldn’t care less.  
  
_love you too, babe._


End file.
